Summer Jobs
by Makare24
Summary: Most of the Kingdom Hearts characters have or had summer jobs. There's Riku's Swimming Lessons, Kairi and Sora's Magic Show, the Moogle Circus, and more! WARNING: Lots of Sora bashing. PLEASE R/R!
1. Riku's Swimming Lessons

**Summer Jobs**

By, Rikku24 

  Every Kingdom Hearts character has or had some kind of summer job. Even the villains like Ansem have had a job. Of course, the villains always have the strangest jobs and Sora gets the worst end of all or most of the jobs.

Riku's Swimming Lessons 

  Riku is a very good swim instructor but fails to carry out instructions. Unfortunately, Sora was one of his *victims*. 

  It all started one summer day; Sora had just arrived at Destiny Islands and was anxious to learn how to swim. He had two choices, Wakka's Wacky Swimming Lessons or Riku's Swimming Lessons. Not much of a choice, don't you think? Wakka and Riku had been competing against each other ever since Selphie came up with the idea. Everyone was afraid to go to Wakka's lessons because his teaching was whacked up. Riku, on the other hand, was the commander of the Heartless and no one wanted to run into those creatures. 

  Sora chose his fate, Riku's Swimming Lessons. As I said before and will continue to say throughout this chapter, Riku isn't good at explaining stuff and despite his hotness he never will be able to explain anything unless he really feels like explaining stuff.  

  Well, Sora ran out onto the beach in a bathing suit but NO sunscreen! By the way, he ends up as red as a lobster afterwards but this is the only time you'll hear of it. 

  As I was saying, it was a hot day and Riku was standing by the water with ALL of his clothes on. This was really stupid because he was a swimming instructor and would get wet. However, due to the powers given to those when they become video game characters, he could not get wet. 

  Sora, all happy and waving, ran towards Riku. Riku, however, was not as happy. Sure, he had a smile on, but it was a smile that belonged on a wolf. Riku had his hand out as if to say _Give me 5 dollars _or _Take my hand, if you dare_ or _Give me chocolate, NOW!_ Whatever it meant, it did not mean: _Take my hand and we'll have fun. _Sora ran towards Riku, reaching out for his hand. All the while Riku had on a wolf grin and just stood there, dangerously. 

  There was only 5 feet left between Sora and Riku when a 200-foot high wave appeared. Sora ran faster reaching out for Riku's hand while Riku appeared not to notice the wave. 

  Down came the wave with a giant splash. Its current carried Sora and Riku into the water. 

However, they were not wet due to the powers given to those when they become video game characters. Riku calmly floated through the water while Sora struggled against its current. 

  In the end, Sora was carried to his house (the water's current was that strong and accurate) as wet as a fish and as cold as Antarctica (his video game character powers must have broken). His parents made him New England style Clam Chowder to help warm him up.

~AFTERWARDS~

  The next day Sora went over to Riku's house with his Key blade. 

  "HEY RIKU!!! OPEN UP! I WANT MY MONEY BACK! YOU RIP OFF! YOU'RE SWIMMING LESSONS WERE AND ARE THE WORST!!!! I LEARNED NOTHING EXCEPT THAT YOU CAN'T TEACH!" yelled Sora breathing very heavily and trying to catch his breath at the same time.

  "ARE YOU LISTENING? ARE YOU EVEN HOME? OPEN UP RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T I'LL SMASH THE DOOR DOWN WITH MY KEYBLADE!" Sora continued to yell until Riku _finally_ opened the door with an EXTRA-Large Dark Chocolate bar in his hand.

  "HiSora! WhatareyoudoingSora? WantsomedarkchocolateSora? IalreadyatetenpoundsofitSora! SorrySora,can'tgivebackyour$20Sora. Spentitonatwenty-pounddarkchocolatebarSora! ComeoninSora." Riku continued to babble on due to the fact that he was hyper after just eating 10 pounds of dark chocolate.

  Since he was babbling on and very hard to understand, I'll be nice and translate his speech.

  "Hi Sora! What are you doing Sora? Want some dark chocolate Sora? I already ate ten pounds of it Sora! Sorry Sora, can't give back your $20 Sora. Spent it on a twenty-pound dark chocolate bar Sora! Come on in Sora."

  Sora walked into Riku's home muttering to himself that he should NOT have went to Riku's Swimming Lessons and that he could have spent _his_ $20 on candy. 

  The house was a mess. Dirty clothes and dishes were everywhere. Pictures of Selphie and Rikku24 were hanging on the walls. For some strange reason, however, all the pictures of Selphie had devil horns and mustaches (thanks to me, Rikku24). 

  "Here Sora" said Riku handing Sora a quarter-sized piece of dark chocolate. 

  "Oh, thanks' said Sora eating the chocolate crumb in one bite. "Now can I have my $20?" asked Sora.

  "I told you, I bought this twenty-pound chocolate bar with it" Riku explained.

  "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SPENT ALL OF MY $20 ON CANDY! I WANT MY MONEY BACK RIGHT NOW!" yelled Sora.

_  Whoa, I really need to stop yelling_ thought Sora when he started to go hoarse.

  With a yell, Sora took out his Key blade and got ready to attack Riku.

  POOF! Rikku24 appeared between Sora and Riku.

  "LEAVE MY RIKU ALONE! YOU WANT 20 I'LL GIVE YOU 20. 20 SLAPS!" Rikku24 yelled. 'NOW WATCH AND WITNESS THE POWERS OF A…KEYBOARD!" I *cough cough* I mean _Rikku24_ yelled.   

  All of a sudden the Ultima Key blade appeared in Riku's hands.

  "You are the TRUE Key blade master after all, right Riku," Rikku24 asked with a sly grin.

  Before another word was said, Sora ran out of Riku's house as fast as he could. "I DON"T want the $20, you can keep ALL of it!" yelled Sora before he disappeared.

  "THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH MY RIKU!" Rikku24 yelled after Sora.

  *It wasn't until one year later that Sora learned how to swim, thanks to Tidus. 

I hope that you enjoyed my very first chapter of my very first story. There will be more soon, I promise. If you have the time please review. Anyway, thanks for reading my first chapter of my first story.****


	2. Kairi and Sora's Magic Show

Sorry about the short chapter. I try my hardest but it always ends up small. I guess that this will be one of those stories with a lot of short chapters. *Sigh*

  In this chapter Sora will be turned into a heartless with the help of Riku in drag (a.k.a Heartless Riku) and Kairi. Heartless Riku will turn Sora into a heartless and control the other "trained" heartless. Kairi will bring Sora back. Unfortunately, Sora gets the worst end of this job as well.

Sora and Kairi's Magic Show 

  The job had been going pretty smoothly, Kairi never failed to hug the right heartless and Heartless Riku kept the heartless under control. But one day… bum Bum BUM! Kairi FAILED to hug the right heartless.

  It all began when Sora became a heartless because the beginning of each and every show began with Sora turning into a heartless. And the best place to start MOST stories is at the beginning, right? So, as I was saying, this story began when Sora became a heartless. Heartless Riku had just plunged the Key blade into Sora's heart when the "trained" heartless went berserk.   

  It was chaos. The heartless ran around terrorizing the area and people (Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and other folk of Destiny Islands) who ran about (both away and toward the "trained" heartless) waving their arms in the air. Meanwhile Heartless Riku shouted commands at the "trained" heartless and ordered them to stop, but the heartless wouldn't listen. They were too busy having fun and chasing people. If this were a war then the heartless would be winning, 10 to 2. The people were acting stupid because they were running around like chickens caught in a large pen being chased around by foxes. Kairi, the only "smart", calm, and non-chicken like person there, was trying to figure out which heartless to hug without losing body parts. Then she saw one lone heartless and decided to hug that one. Kairi ran over to the unaware heartless that was all alone and looking at nothing. It turned around and was surprised to see some girl about to hug it. 

  Poof! The heartless turned into… Riku?! Yes it was Riku!

  "Whoa, where am I? Last thing I remember is falling into more darkness. Oh. Hey Kairi!" said Riku.

  "Hey Riku! Do you know where Sora is?" Kairi asked.

  "I told you. I've been falling into more darkness ever since MY disappearance. Hey, now I can wield the Key blade!!!!!!!" Riku said. 

  He ran off without saying another word.

~A little while later~

  "HEY KAIRI! LOOK AT WHAT I GOT!" exclaimed Riku while holding a Key blade above his head.

  "WOW! THAT'S A PRETTY KEY BLADE!" exclaimed Kairi.

  They sat down on a log near the Paopu fruit tree and talked and flirted for a while.

'Somewhere'

  A heartless watched Riku grab a Paopu fruit from the Paopu tree and head towards Kairi.

~Where Riku and Kairi are~

  "Hey Kairi, want a Paopu fruit?" Riku asked, blushing.

  Just then a dark shape jumped out of the bushes and attacked Riku. It was a heartless. And do I need to explain who it was? Well, if you're slow-minded, the heartless was Sora. The Paopu fruit hit the ground as Kairi, in the midst of confusion and surprise, hugged Sora. 

  Poof! The heartless turned into Sora. Now if you're surprised at finding out this heartless was Sora then I have one question for you. Who did you expect the heartless to turn into? Hamtaro?

  "Hurray! You're back!" exclaimed Kairi, throwing her arms 'again' around Sora.

  During this reunion Riku walked off in defeat. _I almost had her too_ was his thought before he disappeared into the shadows. But as he disappeared into the shadows, another shadow cut him off.

  "HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU! YOU ALMOST SHARED THE PAOPU FRUIT WITH KAIRI INSTEAD OF ME!!!! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" yelled Rikku24. She turned away and began to cry.

  Before Riku could comfort her another shadow appeared.

  "HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU! YOU ALMOST SHARED THE PAOPU FRUIT WITH KAIRI INSTEAD OF ME!!!! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" yelled Selphie. She turned away and began to join Rikku24's crying.

  "How can I make you BOTH happy? I didn't mean to ask Kairi _that question_ but you must understand that I was very happy and excited about 2 things. 1. I was the only Key blade master but now that happiness is gone because the Key blade returned to Sora. 2. I was free! Free from my dark heartless form. Free to walk again as person! Please forgive me. I mean you can't get _too_ mad at a guy for being a little too happy and exciting, right?" Riku told the two sobbing girls.

  Selphie just ran crying to her house but Rikku24 stayed behind and looked into Riku's blue-green eyes with her watery blue eyes. She silently hugged him for a lllllloooonnnngggg time. 

  Then, with a sly grin, Riku pulled out a Paopu fruit from his pocket with a questioning look in his eyes.

~Since this is supposed to be about the Kingdom Hearts' characters and their summer jobs and the effect of the job I won't tell you the ending of this love/ mystery scene. However, I will write a short story of what happens but you'll have to wait until I finish this story and 2 others that I'm working on. I just love cliffhangers, don't you? I know what happens because I…AM…RIKKU24!!!! ~  

~What Happened to Heartless Riku~

  Heartless Riku and his heartless returned to Ansem's lair.

~What Happened to Sora~ 

  He went to his room only to be confronted by Kairi. 

"Hey, Sora," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Let's never have a magic show with REAL magic stuff again. Okay?" Kairi asked.

"Good idea, I'll stick with the cheesy, fake stuff that little kids enjoy," Sora replied.

"Sounds safe and good to me. Good night," Kairi said. She kissed Sora on the cheek before leaving.


	3. The Moogle Circus

The Moogle Circus By: Rikku24 

  Yes, my friends, our little kupo buddies have their own circus. Even though it is small it is still entertaining. It's full of stunts, Moogles, and clowns! How fun. 

  Okay, well I know that the first two chapters took a long time to show up but now there are 3 chapters instead of none. Unfortunately, I'm only a member of the crowd in this story. Well, NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It all started one day when Moogle1 and Moogle2 and Moogle3 and Moogle4 met in Traverse Town. 

Moogle1: I just got the best idea, kupo! We should start a circus, kupo! It should be called the… Moogle Circus! Kupo!

Moogle2: My name is Moogle2 not kupo, kupo!

Moogle3: Who are you talking to, kupo?

Moogle4: Saying kupo is getting REALLY annoying, kupo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moogle1, 2, and 3: Okay we'll stop, kup…

Moogle4: *sizzle*

Moogle1: I think that a circus is a great idea! Don't you? Cough kupo cough.

Moogle2, 3, and 4: I agree!!!! *Whispers of kupo arise from Moogles 2, 3, &4*

Moogle1: Where should we make the circus, kupo?

Moogle2: Traverse Town! Kupo!

Moogle3: Moogle Land! Kupo!

Moogle1, 2, and 4: Where's Moogle Land, kupo?

Moogle3: *shrugs* I don't know, kupo. 

Moogle4: The End of the World! Kupo!

Moogle5: *appears out of thin air* Traverse Town! Kupo!

Moogle1: Where did you come from, kupo? 

Moogle5: *shrugs* I don't know, kupo.

Moogle1: The circus WILL be in Traverse Town!

All Moogles: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~THE CIRCUS POSTER, kupo~

Us Moogles will be having a circus VERY soon, kupo.

We would like you to come to Traverse Town to see it, kupo.

There WILL be souvenirs and they will cost Munny, kupo.

PLEASE COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Moogles, kupo.

 ~A few days, 3 to be exact, later~

Somewhere in Traverse Town the Moogles set up a BIG tent. It had enough room for 100 people. There was a popcorn and candy and drink and souvenir shop. There was a bathroom and bleachers and an arena. This circus was to be a success!

Moogle1: I like the blue tent, don't you, kupo?

Moogle2: It's a dream come true, kupo. *Lost look appears in eyes* 

Moogle3: I can't wait to be a clown, kupo!

Moogle4: Look at all the people and Munny, kupo.

Moogle5: At this rate we'll be rich, kupo! *Greedy look in eyes*

Moogle6: I'm your announcer, the biggest and loudest Moogle to be found, kupo.

~THE BEGINNING OF THE SHOW~ 

Moogle6: Welcome, kupos.

Audience: *Mumbles*

Rikku24: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Claps a lot while people strangely look at her*

Moogle6: First I will introduce the staff, kupo.

Moogle1 and 2: We're the Acrobats, kupo.

Moogle3: I'm the funny clown, kupo.

Moogle4: I'm the contortionist, kupo.

Moogle5: I'm a clown too, kupo.

Moogle6: That's our staff, kupo. By the way, I'm the announcer, kupo.

The Moogles looked proud of themselves.

Audience: *Whispers* Hey! You are you guys related to KIRBY?

All Moogles: *whispering silently* who's Kirby, kupo? What's a Kirby, kupo? I don't know, kupo.

All Moogles: WE ARE MOOGLES, KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT A KIRBY EVEN IS, KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY, KUPOS!!!!!!!!!! STOP LAUGHING, KUPO!!!

WE ARE NOT KIRBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: Sure you're not Kirby. That's just what you want us to think.

Rikku24: THEY'RE MOOGLES, RETARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLAIN AND SIMPLE MOOGLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF THE…KEYBOARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Takes out laptop and starts typing* 

Audience: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*All audience members deleted, except Rikku24, they are replaced by NEW audience members*

NEW audience: Look! It's MOOGLES!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moogle6: Finally, we can begin the show, kupo. PRESENTING THE ACROBATS!!!! KUPO!!!!

Moogle1 and 2: Hey that's us, kupo!

Audience: COOL! AWESOME! WOW! LOOK AT THOSE MOOGLES! 

Someone: I love acrobats, especially Moogle acrobats.

`10 MINUTES LATER`

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Moogle6: PRESENTING…THE CLOWNS, KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Retard: Hey, IT'S THE KIRBY TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rikku24: *presses delete button on laptop*

Retard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rikku24: I'm glad that's over with.

Moogle6: _As I was saying_, GET READY FOR THE…CLOWNS, KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moogle3 and5: Yay, kupo!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU READY FOR PI, KUPO?

Audience: YES!!!!!!!!!!! *Thinking they meant PIE*

Moogle3 and5: Okay, kupos. *Take in deep breath* PI equals 3.1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937510 5820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679 8214808651 3282306647 0938446095 5058223172 5359408128 4811174502 8410270193 8521105559 6446229489 5493038196 4428810975 6659334461 2847564823 3786783165 2712019091 4564856692 3460348610 4543266482 1339360726 0249141273 7245870066 0631558817 4881520920 9628292540 9171536436 7892590360 0113305305 4882046652 1384146951 9415116094 3305727036 5759591953 0921861173 8193261179 3105118548 0744623799 6274956735 1885752724 8912279381 8301194912 9833673362 4406566430 8602139494 6395224737 1907021798 6094370277 0539217176 2931767523 8467481846 7669405132 0005681271 4526356082 7785771342 7577896091 7363717872 1468440901 2249534301 4654958537 1050792279 6892589235 4201995611 2129021960 8640344181 5981362977 4771309960 5187072113 4999999837 2978049951 0597317328 1609631859 5024459455 3469083026 4252230825 3344685035 2619311881 7101000313 7838752886 5875332083 8142061717 7669147303 5982534904 2875546873 1159562863 8823537875 9375195778 1857780532 1712268066 1300192787 6611195909 2164201989…

Are you sure you want more PI, kupo? There are more than 3 million digits to go, kupo.

Audience and Rikku24: *Anime fall*

Moogle 3 and5: Okay, kupos, it's time for the REAL funny stuff, kupo.

Audience: LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH!!!! HA HA HA!!!! THAT'S SO FUNNY! LOOK AT THAT! LOL!

^30 MINUTES LATER^

Audience: *dead from laughing* 

Rikku24: *typing on keyboard* Here we go! *Presses enter*

Audience: *wakes up after being revived*

Moogle6: AND NOW, KUPOS, THE CONTORTIONIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moogle4: KUPO! I'm the last Moogle but not the least, kupo!!!!!!!

Moogle4: *Bends into strange formations and contorts herself*

Rikku24: A little Language Lesson for you! Con and Tort are both Latin Root Words. Con means Together and Tort means Twist. So it's twist together or together twist. In the dictionary Contort means *rummages through dictionary* to twist, wrench, or bend severely out of shape. So a contortionist bends their body in unnatural ways, they are more then double-jointed. Now you know what a contortionist is and what contort means.

Audience: *Thinks about what Rikku24 said* OOOOOKKKKKAAAAAYYYYY! *Continue to think but still don't get it fully*

Moogle4: AHEM, KUPO!!!!!!! I'm contorting myself here, kupo! NOW LOOK, KUPO!!!!

Audience: COOL! WICKED! AWESOME! GROSS! 

*****15 MINUTES LATER*****

Audience: *lots of claps and applause* YAY!!!!!!!! BRAVO!!!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST CIRCUS!!!!!!!!!!

All Moogles: *Bowing* THANK YOU, KUPO! DON'T FORGET TO GO TO THE GIFT SHOP, KUPO. THANK YOU, KUPO! THANKS A LOT, KUPO! WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW, KUPO! GOODBYE, KUPO.

Sora: Stupid Kirbies. Stupid Show. 

All Moogles: WE ARE NOT KIBIES, KUPO! *Attack Sora*

All Audience Members: THEY ARE NOT KIRBIES!!!!! THAT WAS THE BEST SHOW SO DON'T RIDICULE IT!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!! *Attack Sora*

Rikku24: When will Sora ever learn? If he had been quiet he would not have gotten attacked. Luckily, Riku has his Key blade and Goofy and Donald are part of the audience that is _attacking_ Sora. Well, I hope that you enjoyed the Moogle Circus. Please Review it, the Moogles worked VERY hard making this story and circus possible.  

~A SPECIAL THANKS~

A special thanks goes to Towairaito Zoon for editing Chapters 1-3. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much.

Audience members and Moogles: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lots of claps and applause* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Aerith's Kissing Booth

Chapter 4: Aerith's Kissing Booth

By: Rikku24 

Aerith was short on munny, no store wanted to hire her so there was nothing to do but sit and wait. 

"Hey Aerith! Why don't you start a Kissing Booth, $1 a kiss," Leon suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Aerith replied and ran off looking for a booth. 

Aerith returned with a pink booth, paint, and a jar. 

"Help me create a banner, Leon," Aerith said.

They worked really hard for a very long time. The end result was a PINK booth with a PINK banner right outside of Cid's Shop. After everything was set up Leon went to the bank and Aerith sat on a PINK chair and waited.

She waited…and waited…and waited… and waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…and fell asleep.

"Hey! HELLO!" Riku yelled, trying to wake up Aerith. 

"Oh, what where am I? Oh Yeah! Now I remember. How much do you have?" Aerith said half asleep and half putting on lipstick. 

"Here's 15. Hurry up with that lipstick, will ya. I don't want Rikku24 to find me here," Riku said.

"What was that about me?" said Rikku24, stepping out of the shadows.

Riku: -_-'

"You know what? I was just looking for 15dollars. And now I found some," Rikku24 said.

She stomped towards Riku while people behind him watched. Rikku24 dragged Riku BY THE EAR out of line.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Riku, rubbing his ear.

"Give me that!" said Rikku24, pulling the $15 out of Riku's hand.

"Hey! I worked hard earning that!" exclaimed Riku.

"You should have spent it on something for me! Or something useful! NOT KISSES FROM SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE!" Rikku24 yelled back. Then she went off back into the shadows.

"Sheesh, a man can't even BUY kisses without his girlfriend finding out," Riku muttered to himself before following Rikku24.

"Hey Aerith!" Sora cheerfully said.

"How much?" Aerith asked.

Sora took out his wallet (so that's what that ANNOYING chain is connected too!) and gave Aerith $20.

"Wait a minute!" Leon yelled. "It's okay if strangers kiss Aerith for her looks but friends actually KNOW her and probably have more reasons to buy kisses than strangers do!" Leon yelled.

"Now Leon. Everybody knows that I'm your girlfriend and they SHOULD know that I am trying to earn MUNNY not KISSES. If I wanted kisses I'd go to you, not strangers and definitely NOT Sora!" Aerith explained to Leon.

"Still, Sora is a suspicious character…"Leon wondered out loud.

"Hey, why is everybody looking at me that way?" Sora asked while everybody stared at him accusingly. "WHAT?" Sora asked again. 

Sora: -_-'

"Why are you here, Sora?" Leon asked.

"Um...Um… I don't know," Sora said, sweating and rocking on the back of his heals.

Then with a yell, Sora took out his Ultima key blade.

"That's where my key blade went," Riku said stepping out of the shadows with Rikku24 right behind him. 

Riku walked up to Sora and pried the Ultima key blade out of his hands. 

"Hey! Give that back!" Sora yelled. 

Riku held the key blade above his head while Sora, jumping up and down, tried to grab it.

"Weakling," Riku commented before Rikku24 and him went back into the shadows.

NOTE: In case you're wondering where they are going I'll tell you. Christmas is a month away (I wrote this on 11/26/02) so Rikku24 and Riku are…CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!!! 

Sora stood there completely helpless. Leon took out his Gunblade while the complete strangers continued to buy kisses for $1 per kiss. So far Aerith made $248 and her lips were very sore. Luckily, she had plenty of lip balm and Scope.

Sora began to run but found himself cornered. 

"Um… Leon? Don't you think that we can work out a compromise? I mean isn't there some saying that says that Violence is Not the Answer? Leon…are you okay?" Sora asked uneasily. 

Leon was in a battle position. This did not bring happy thoughts to Sora's mind because the last time he fought Leon he got his butt kicked and when he woke up Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Donald, and Goofy were near by. It was that battle that brought him sores and Donald and Goofy the two most ANNOYING companions a guy could have. 

Sora backed up towards the wall until his back was right against the wall. Leon got closer and was about to attack Sora when a yell ripped the air.

"FIVE-HUNDRED DOLLARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M RICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aerith yelled. Sora and Leon cautiously walked towards the booth. Aerith was jumping for joy. Her money jar was practically bursting do to its fullness. Leon and Sora exchanged confused and scared looks.

"Um, Aerith? You can calm down now," Leon explained to the VERY happy Aerith.

"I'M REALLY REALLY RICH, LEON!!!! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE $500 AND MORE IS COMING? Look at all the people in line," Aerith explained and exclaimed. She sat back down, gurgled some Scope, and applied lip balm. Her booth was open again and there was a line of excited people ready to buy kisses.

"I'm not done with you, Sora," Leon said in a dangerous tone.

"Um, Leon…here's the $20 I was going to spend. I have to go now," Sora said sweating and then turned to leave.

Leon grabbed his shoulder and turned Sora around so that they were facing each other.

"You're not going anywhere," Leon said. 

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! YOU HAVE A WEAPON, I DON'T! YOU'RE 25 AND I'M ONLY 14! THAT'S AN 11-YEAR DIFFERENCE! THIS BATTLE IS NOT BEING FAIRLY BATTLED!" Sora yelled.

"Who said life was fair," Leon said before taking out his Gunblade.

So they fought, actually Leon fought and attacked while Sora ran around and tried to dodge attacks. 

~LATER~

"Huh, where am I?" Sora said. 

He was in a bed that was VERY FAMILIAR.

"Wait! NO! IT'S _Déjà vu_! LAST TIME I WAS HERE I ENDED UP WITH GOOFY AND DONALD FOR COMPANIONS! NOW WHAT DISNEY CHARACTERS ARE HERE? MINNIE? DAISY? HELP ME!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sora yelled loudly.

"Calm down Sora. Leon kicked your butt so we put you in bed for rest. Now that you are awake, you can be on your way," Aerith calmly explained.

"No new companions? No Disney characters?" Sora asked.

"None," Aerith replied.

"OK," Sora said.

Then with a few farewells, Sora was on his way.

~WHERE RIKU AND RIKKU24 ARE~

"Hey Riku, how much have we spent?" Rikku24 asked.

"I don't know. I think Aerith has over $500 so we'll borrow some munny from her if we end up in debt," Riku replied.

"Good idea, but I think we over did it. This one receipt has a total of $1000. This other one says only $100. Oh well, I guess we'll find someone to borrow it from," Rikku24 said.

"Correction. SORA is going to need to find someone to borrow munny from. This is his credit card," Riku replied.

They both walked down the road laughing and trying to hold a bunch of bags and boxes.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 4. THERE ARE ONLY 2 OTHER CHAPTERS AND MABE A REVIEW CHAPTER LEFT FOR THIS STORY. IN ORDER TO HAVE A REVIEW CHAPTER I NEED AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. 

THERE IS A VOLUME 2. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WILL BE CALLED SUMMER VACATIONS. CHAPTER 1 IS DONE BUT IT WON'T BE RELEASED UNTIL THIS STORY IS DONE.

NOW PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! PLEASE! STAND BY FOR CHAPTER 5.


	5. Ansem's Candy Shoppe

Chapter 5: Ansem's Candy Shoppe

By: Rikku24 

Ansem was evil and knew it. He was obsessed with chocolate. Loved it in fact. He had a giant stash of it in his basement. His favorite chocolate of all time included his FAVORITE and MOST USED word…DARK. Yes, dark chocolate was his favorite type of chocolate. He had at least 5,000 EXTRA-LARGE dark chocolate bars in his basement. 

So, one day he was thinking. Thinking was easy for him because he always thought up strange plans for strange reasons. AND HE HAD AN IDEA! A GOOD IDEA! This is very rare for all of his ideas and plans were BAD and always failed (except for the plan when he took over Riku's body). But Riku was his old self again, enjoying life with Rikku24. 

Okay, back to the GOOD idea. Ansem's GOOD idea was…a CANDY SHOPPE! Yes! He would create a Candy Shoppe that only sold chocolate. It would sell Dark chocolate as a primary sale and other kinds of chocolates (milk chocolate, chocolate with nuts, chocolate with that rice stuff, chocolate with peanut butter filling, you get the point) as secondary sales. He would become RICH and buy heartless instead of creating them. He would be able to buy GOOD plans that were evil if he became rich. 

There was only one problem, though. Where would Ansem get chocolate for his Shoppe?

He went on Yahoo and searched…and searched…and searched…and searched…and FINALLY he found a company that sold chocolate to Shoppes. He filled out some on-line paper work and sent it in. Next, he looked for some place to open his Candy Shoppe. Ansem decided to go to Traverse Town and look for stores on sale (empty store areas that are being sold to people who want to start a business). It took a while but Ansem finally found a place nearby Cid's Shoppe.

~One Week Later~

The 300 boxes of different kinds of chocolate finally arrived along with 500 boxes of dark chocolate. After a few days of setting up, Ansem's Candy Shoppe was finally opened and ready for business. He stood behind the counter with his arms crossed. Ansem waited…and waited…and waited…and this sounds vaguely familiar…and waited…and finally got a customer.

Actually it was two customers. Riku, oh how he hated that boy, and some young and very pretty girl. She followed Riku and pointed out some dark and milk chocolate bars. Riku got two of each and went to pay for them.

"Eight dollars and forty cents, Riku," Ansem said.

Riku gave him a hateful and dangerous look before paying the money. 

"Thank you, Riku," the young girl said.

"No problem. I'd get almost anything for you, Rikku24. No let's go enjoy our chocolate," Riku said to the girl, Rikku24. 

The couple left eating their chocolate bars. Ansem felt mad and happy at the same time. He felt mad at Riku for spoiling his OTHER plans and happy for the young couple that were now enjoying chocolate.

A bunch more people came that day. _So far, so good_ Ansem thought. He had made around $235 dollars today. Ansem started to pack and lock up the shop. Even his little heartless buddies had come to buy dark chocolate. More than half of his sales were due to his little heartless buddies.

The next day resulted in even more profit then the last. His first few customers were Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie. They all bought light chocolate (a.k.a milk chocolate) and ate it on their way out of the store. Next came some shadows that all bought dark chocolate, of course. Several more customers came in after the shadows. Ansem was becoming bored. This wasn't the fun and VERY GOOD plan he had thought up. This was a Candy Shoppe with slow business. Soon it was time for lunch.

"I don't need to buy a lunch. All of my lunch is here," Ansem told himself.

He started to eat the EXTRA-LARGE dark chocolate bars. He ate about ten before lunch break was over. His first after-lunch customer was Sora. Ansem despised of Sora as much as he did Riku. And the funny part was that both of these horrible boys came with little girl friends. Ansem recognized Sora's girlfriend. It was Kairi, one of the princesses and another person who ruined his last evil plan. Kairi was almost as pretty as Riku's girlfriend, Rikku24.

"Would you like some dark chocolate, Sora," Ansem said.

"Even dark chocolate has a light within it. It is not completely dark. And no, I would not like to open my heart to darkness today Ansem," Sora said bravely.

Sora bought 2 EXTRA-LARGE light (milk) chocolate bars. He left the store with Kairi following him and looking over her shoulder.

"I hope you choke on it," Ansem said after Sora.

Luckily (or unluckily) Sora didn't hear Ansem's comment. Business went very slowly for the rest of the day. It was VERY boring and Ansem almost fell asleep several times.

~Closing Time: 9:30pm~

Ansem was closing the shoppe when he heard angry banging on the window. He turned to see a VERY angry and green-faced Sora banging on the glass doors. Ansem went to open them and let Sora in.

"STOP BANGING, YOU LITTLE KEY BLADE MASTER BRAT!" Ansem yelled at Sora before opening the doors.

"YOUR LOW-QUALITY MERCHANDISE GAVE ME FOOD POISONING! I'M NEVER BUYING CHOCOLATE HERE AGAIN!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm very sorry to here that," Ansem relied calmly with a smile.

Without a word, Sora ran to the shoppe's bathroom. Vomiting sounds came from it. When Sora returned his face was still a bit green and he didn't look too good. He gave Ansem a hateful glare and left.

"Thank you and come again," Ansem called after Sora.

The next day the all-powerful Health Department came and inspected the chocolate.

"Sorry sir, but all of this chocolate has a bacteria called Evil Bacteria. This bacteria causes food poisoning and illness. Due to test results, we can conclude two things. One, this bacteria formed during lunchtime. Two, this Candy Shoppe will have to close. Sorry and have a good day," explained one of the Health Inspectors. 

The team painted the words "CLOSED DUE TO HEALTH ISSUES" on the front of the doors before leaving.

Ansem sat there and wept. _At least I still have my $456_ Ansem thought.

One of the Health Inspectors entered the store, took all of the money out of the cash register, and said: "This should be enough to pay for our work and the infected people's doctor bills". The Health Inspector left leaving Ansem poor, once again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ansem yelled in frustration.

So he was out of business and poor. Ansem vowed that he would get another job VERY soon. 

Hope you liked it. The next chapter is the last one (not including the SPECIAL REVIEW CHAPTER). Please submit reviews because I want at least 15 reviews if I am to make a SPECIAL REVIEW CHAPTER.  


	6. Sephiroth's Freak Show

A/N: Sorry that it took a VERY long time to update. I've been busy and sick so typing hasn't been a priority. I recently released another story but it will soon be moving to the Yu-Gi-Oh section with a new title and chapter. If you want to find it just look at my authored stories. Again, I'm sorry it took a long time to update. This is the LAST chapter for Summer Jobs. I might add more later but this is the official end. There will be one Reviewers' Ceremony coming up but this is the last STORY chapter. I will be releasing a sequel, however, called Summer Vacations. It will be out for you to read within a month. I'm busy writing some serious stories so you'll just have to wait.

Chapter 6: Sephiroth's Freak Show

By: Rikku24

Sephiroth was poor. He was a freak. A poor freak without a job. His appearance scared customers away and got him fired, some storeowners just took one look at him, laughed, and told him to join a freak show. __

_That's it!_ Sephiroth thought. _I'll create a freak show! I'm sure that Ansem, Cloud, and Ansem's heartless buddies would be thrilled to be a part of it. Especially since they don't have any jobs. I'm sure I can gather other people to join it as well. _He excitedly thought.  

Soon Sephiroth went to the store and bought a REALLY BIG TENT that was purple and blue. He also got a pet Heartless Monkey named Bob from the local Heartless Pet shop. Then Sephiroth went to a custom shirt-maker place and ordered 200 Sephiroth's Freak Show shirts that he designed all by his freakish self. Um… if you want to know what they look like um well you see Sephiroth still draws like an um (Sephiroth fans PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!) four year old. Yeah. Um so it was more like a scribble drawing of himself with the words SEPHIROTH'S above his self-drawing and the words FREAK SHOW below it. I think my sis could have drawn a better picture. But Sephiroth wasn't thinking straight and he was in a rush so you can understand why it ended up looking so bad. 

~~~At My House in My Room where I am typing this story~~~

Riku: Come on ADMIT IT!

Me (Rikku24): ALL RIGHT! THE MONKEY DESIGNED THE SHIRT! *Sniff* I just wanted to make Sephiroth look bad.

Riku: We all try to, but we all fail due to guilt.

Me: IT WASN'T GUILT IT WAS YOU AND YOUR ADMIT IT THING!

Riku: Oh, then in that case. We all try to make Sephiroth look bad but due to EVILNESS of some kind we fail.

Me: Oh… just wait. This story isn't over yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So the shirts, tent, and monkey were all bought and paid for. Now Sephiroth needed people for the freak show. 

Cloud: Hello, who is this?

Sephiroth: It is I! Sephiroth! 

Cloud: … Okay. Is this a prank call?

Sephiroth: Is your refrigerator running? Do you need a job? Are you lost? Do you have one wing?

Cloud: Um, if this is a survey what is my reward for answering?

Sephiroth: A JOB!

Cloud: Just what I need! Okay, yes my refrigerator is running, yes I need a job, no I am pretty sure I know where I live *muttering* do I make a left or a right at this street. Yes, I have one wing. Happy?! *Holding his cell phone and trying to remember which street he lives on*

Sephiroth: THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING THIS UNOFFICIAL SURVEY! You are now part of my freak show, if it pleases. $2 an hour, 7 hours a day, 5 days a week, Tuesday to Saturday. 

Cloud: YAY! I HAVE A JOB! Now where did my house go?

Sephiroth: Okay, meet me in Traverse Town at lunch tomorrow. BYE!

Cloud: Now where's my house? *Wandering aimlessly about the streets*

|||1 Hour LATER|||

Sephiroth: *whispering* YES! I HAVE 15 HEARTLESS FREAKS, ANSEM, AND CLOUD IN MY FREAK SHOW. IT WILL BE A SUCCESS!

So he set up his Freak Show tent, came up with performances for his Freaks to perform, and printed ads for his Freak Show. Sephiroth was very busy and didn't realize what Ansem and Cloud were talking about.

Ansem: So Cloud how much did he promise you?

Cloud: *Sleepily* $2 an hour, 7 hours a day, 5 days a week. Why? 

Now Cloud was very tired because he had spent the night on the cold hard ground due to the fact that he couldn't find his house. Just so you know the cold hard ground was the sidewalk right in front of his house.

Ansem: *Outraged and whispering* WHAT?! That's more than he promised me. I was promised $0.50 an hour, 7 hours a day, and 5 days a week.

Cloud: Oh, too bad. Hey, Ansem? Do you know where I live?

Ansem: Did you forget again?

Cloud: Yeah. *Wondering where his house was*

Ansem: I'll show you where you live later. Now to plot mutiny.

Cloud: I don't want to plot mutiny _now._ I want chocolate.

Ansem: Whatever. *Walks off plotting mutiny*

Cloud, however, went to go buy chocolate. He passed his house several times and every time he stopped, looked at it, and thought _that house is so cool. Lucky Sora. It is his house, I think._ So Cloud was pretty lost. He went to Ansem's reopened Candy Shoppe and stole some chocolate while Ansem was in his office plotting mutiny. 

A/N: I am thinking this all up randomly so I'm sorry if it is not my best writing.

Traverse Town @ 1 week later 

Sephiroth: *Yelling triumphantly* YES! IT IS COMPLETE! MY FREAK SHOW IS OPENED!

After a week of rehearsals, printing ads, and setting up, Sephiroth's Freak Show was finally opened to the public. There was a long line of people waiting to get in. Tickets were flying out the window, literally. Sora was in line by himself (due to Credit Card borrowing, see last chapter, he was barely able to afford his own ticket therefore giving Kairi up to someone else). Kairi was there with some young man. And Riku was there accompanied by none other than me! ^_______^ Leon and Aerith were there as well. This was the largest event in Traverse Town since the Moogle Circus! Soon everyone was seated and Sephiroth was rich.

Sephiroth: WELCOME LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND FREAKS TO MY FREAK SHOW!!!! TODAY YOU WILL SEE THE PERFORMANCES OF 15 HEARTLESS FREAKS, ANSEM, AND CLOUD! I WILL BE YOUR HOST!

Audience: Yay!

Sephiroth: WHERE'S YOUR SPIRIT, YOUR EXCITEMENT, YOUR INSANITY?!

Audience: YAY!!!

A/N: I put you in this story Cloudic but since I didn't have a description I tried my best and I hope you are not offended or insulted in any way whatsoever. If you have a problem, tell me what it is in a review and I'll fix it. ^_^

Kairi: So Cloudic, do you like Freak Shows?

Cloudic (See I'm nice, you're in my story ^_^): Yeah, I guess.

Kairi: Ok, share the popcorn and the soda, will ya?

Cloudic: Ok, luckily I got two straws and extra large popcorn.

Kairi: YAY! ^__^

Yugi, Joey  (Jounouchi), Tristan (Honda), and Téa (Anzu) [If you haven't guessed, they're from Yu-Gi-Oh]: What are we doing here?

Sephiroth: Welcome to Sephiroth's Freak Show. I am Sephiroth! Oh, I see we have some newcomers. What are your names?

Joey: Let's get outta here.

Yugi: I agree.

Tristan: Come on! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Téa: I'm right behind you guys!

Sephiroth: Okay…that was um different.

Rikku24: IS THE SHOW GONNA START OR NOT?!

Sephiroth: All in good time. 

Rikku24: Errrrrrrrrrrrrr

Riku: You need to be patient Rikku24. 

Rikku24: BUT I'M NOT PATIENT!

Riku: Oh…

Sephiroth: -_-' Okay. ON WITH THE SHOW!

All the freaks come out and do their routines, receiving much applause. They didn't care if they were freaks or not. I mean they were getting PAID! Soon the show was almost over when…

Audience: *Chanting* MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! (You get the point)

Sephiroth: -_-' Uh, but that's all I have. 

Audience: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Police: Is Sephiroth in the building? We have come to take him to the asylum. 

Sora: Oh no. I'm a runaway too…

Police: Hey kid, aren't you Sora?

Sora: *Hides behind Riku* Save me!

Rikku24: You mean this kid *pointing at Sora*?

Police: Yes…

Rikku24: Yep, he's Sora.

Sora: Eep!

Police: Come on now. The people in the white coats are _friendly_. 

Sephiroth: Someone looking for the Great and Almighty Sephiroth?

Police: Yes we were. We have come to take you to the Asylum. The law officially closes this Freak Show.

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOO!

Rikku24: This can't be good. Let's make a run for it!

Riku: Yes, let's run. I wouldn't like to be here when the audience goes insane.

Kairi: Um Cloudic? I think we should make a run for it.

Cloudic: Good idea, I don't want to stay and find out what the audience is gonna do.

Kairi: Come on! We'll go to some movie instead!

Cloudic: Great idea!

Sephiroth: NO MY SHOW! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Police: Come on boys! *Pushing Sora and Sephiroth into some vehicle that had the asylum as its destination*

Rikku24: Bye Sora! Bye Sephiroth! Have FUN!

Sora: *Groan* Why me?

Sephiroth: My show! My beautiful show! *Crying*

Health Inspector: Is there anyone with the name of Ansem in the building.

Ansem: Here I am! 

Health Inspector: Your shop has been reopened due to the mobs at the Health Inspector HQ demanding that it be reopened. I suggest you go open your store RIGHT NOW.

Ansem: Cool! Okay, Bye Guys! *Runs off towards his Candy Shoppe*

Rikku24: *At Wendy's* I guess we escaped the angry mob.

Riku: Yeah. 

Rikku24: I wonder what happened to my story…

Riku: Hey! Look, Ansem's Candy Shoppe is reopening. Let's go get some Chocolate!

Rikku24: CHOCOLATE!

Riku: Let's go!

Rikku24: Chocolate ^___________________________^

Sephiroth: *At the asylum* My show, my wonderful Freak Show.

Sora: Hey at least you haven't been bashed throughout this whole story.

Sephiroth: You have a point there. 

Sora: Rikku24 is EVIL!

Sephiroth: I am beginning to wonder why they put you in the _mild_ treatment program.

Sora: HEY!

Ansem: I feel SO happy. My Shoppe is reopened! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rikku24: Okay, so this chapter is VERY pointless and cheesy…

Riku: And stupid

Rikku24: Yes, that to. But PLEASE no flames, my head is filled with Yu-Gi-Oh story ideas, plots, etc. so this chapter was kind of forced. 

Riku: Traitor….

Rikku24: Hey! At least I like you more than Malik. You should feel VERY special that you're my favorite bishie.

Riku: Oh… I feel SO loved.

Ansem: *laughing like a maniac* MY SHOPPE! IT'S OPENED AND READY FOR BUSINESS! 

Riku: 2 Dark chocolates please. 

Ansem: Ode to joy, my first customer is the person I hate the most besides Sora…

Riku: Here's your money. We'll be leaving now.

Ansem: Good…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Okay so this is very stupid, pointless, and badly written. I just didn't know what to write about for a Freak Show. You should feel lucky that I even took the time to finish the last chapter for Summer Jobs. Yes, it's true. I am working on Yu-Gi-Oh stories so my mind is filled with them. That's also the reason why THE Three won't be updated for a while. I will, however, release my YGO story real soon. A Reviewer's Ceremony for ~this~ story will be out really soon. If you don't want your review in the ceremony, just say so in the review. That's all I have to say. Oh yeah, Summer Jobs is COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~Rikku24


End file.
